warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alfa Legion
The Alfa Legion is a Loyalist Splinter Chapter of the Alpha Legion. Closely linked with both the Space Wolves and Blood Ravens chapter. They are famous for their ability to adapt and use the enemies' tactics against themselves. They are also known to consort, and even induct Xenos and traitors into their ranks. History 'M.30-32:' In the beginning of The faggots Heresy. One of the first Space faggot Legions, The Alpha Legion, joins Warmaster Horus and the Chaos Gods to go against the Imperium of Man. However, around 700 Space Marines still loyal to the Emperor broke off from the Alpha Legion, and sided with the Imperium during the civil war. As far as records state, they managed to help the Space Marine Legion called the Space Wolves escape a trap that the traitorous Alpha Legion had set up. Sadly, even though the loyalist Legionnaires had intervened, the Space Wolves were still too late to aid the Emperor. At the end of the Horus Heresy, the Loyalist Alpha Legionnaires were taken in for questioning. To many people's surprise, Primarch Leman Russ of the Space Wolves defended them, and suggested that he and his Legion could keep a close eye on them. The High Lords of Terra and the other faggots present agreed to the proposition, under the condition that they are to be kept under surveillance by the Inquisition as well. Leman Russ agreed to the terms, and took the Loyalist Alpha Legionnaires in. Up until the 2nd founding, these Space Marines used no stealth tactics whatsoever. It was as if they wanted to wipe all similarities between them and their former brothers by all except name. The Loyalist Alpha Legion Space Marines look to the Space Wolves as their new brothers and role models, starting to share their taste for combat-strategies, colours of armor and alcoholic beverages. The impact the Space Wolves’ culture made on these Loyalist Alpha Legionnaires will be made apparent all the way up to the 41st Millennium. 'Second Founding:' When Guilliman started dividing the Legions, The Alpha Legion Loyalists formed their own fleet-based Chapter, giving themselves a new name - The Alfa Legion. Their Fortress-Monastery became a giant Battle Barge that they called “The Mighty Battle-Pub”, in honor of the Space Wolves and their love for alcohol. Due to their traitor legion origins, and the agreement that was made after the Horus Heresy had passed, a branch of the Inquisition called the Ordo Afaggotslfus was created to watch over the Alfa Legion from the shadows. The first of many wars carried out by the Alfa Legion was against a renegade human Empire known as "The Faggot Democracy". They were supposed to have been defeated by the Emperor’s armies long ago, but due to the chaos spawned by the Horus Heresy, they took the advantage and started rebelling. The Alfa Legion, suffice to say, taught the enemies a lesson for betraying the Imperium’s trust. When they reached the Armorian Democracy’s Capital-World called Armorus, they defeated their combined human and xenos armies, and reclaimed the sector to the service of the Imperium. 'M.33-36:' The Alfa Legion was kept largely secret from the rest of the galaxy, although rumors persist about them and their existence. During the Wars of Apostasy and the Plague of Unbelief that followed, The Alfa Legion and several other Chapters worked together to help stabilize the Imperium and return the righteous rule of the Emperor. Although the Alfa Legion’s actions went largely unrecorded due to the Ordo Alfus; the Chapters assisting the Alfa Legion never forgot them. 'M.37:' The Alfa Legion’s Chapter Master at the time, Alfaloden, decided to attack a Daemon World held by a Traitor Legion called The Emperor’s Children after suddenly discovering it in the midst of a scout-run. This attack ended up as a massive catastrophe. Nearly half the Legion’s member perished from the fight, including Alfaloden, and at least a quarter of the survivors were infected with a Slaaneshi influence. This influence was however managed and properly contained, luckily enough. The Blood Ravens took pity on the Alfa Legion and their plig ht, and decided to help them recruit new members and gain access to a few new planets. Thanks to the Blood Raven’s and their help, the Alfa Legion could recover in a Millenniums time. It was also during this time that the Alfa Legion first started taking in xenos and even traitors into their fold. This was in part due to influence from the general passive nature of the people that had been recruited from the planet Armorus (or what it currently is called, Armora 5), and also part due to the Legion’s realization that anything can and should be used, as long as it is in the name of the Emperor. The Ordo Alfus was informed about this, but for some strange reason did not take action. Perhaps they wanted to wait and see how it developed. Perhaps it was due to bureaucratical error. Whatever the reason, the Ordo Alfus still kept a close watch for any signs of them turning against the Imperium. The Alfa Legion never did so. 'M.38:' The Alfa Legion made a great recovery, and their next campaign took place at the home-sector of the Steel Lords Chapter. They had sent out an astropathic call for aid against the traitorous Alpha Legion, which seemed to be hell-bent on destroying the Chapter and plundering its valuable forges and Librarium. The Alfa Legion swiftly ambushed the Alpha Legions’ fleet from behind in a daring gambit, and the war escalated to such a degree that the Ordo Alfus and the Blood Ravens Chapter became involved as well. In the end Chapter Master Alfakuba of the Alfa Legion, Chapter Master Jakorov of the Steel Lords and the Chapter Master of the Blood Ravens conceived a plan to purge the Alpha Legion from the sector once and for all. The Alfa Legion used the tactics the traitors favored against them, and managed to lead them away from the sector to what seemed to be a random planet in imperial space, where two Chapter Masters, Alfakuba and Jakarov, together with those that volunteered to fight alongside them had supposedly started defending a critical Forge-Shrine filled with “STC blueprints”. This was not actually the truth, but turned out to be a false trail that successfully lured the Alpha Legion away from the Steel Lords’ homeworld. The Alpha Legion did not realize this double-crossing before they had fully deployed their forces onto the planet, and did not have enough time to get off of it before all of them were swallowed in a massive explosion due to several planetary charges embedded into the planet, which resulted in a huge holy purgation of the world. The two Chapter Masters that had been on the planet perished as well, but their sacrifice was not forgotten. ? ? ? ? ? ? ? A great monument was erected upon the Steel Lords home-world, in honor of their brilliance. The Alfa Legion was gifted both equipment and relics from both the Steel Lords and the Blood Ravens, and they in turn received large amounts of “Emperor-class Alcohol”. The three chapters then went their separate ways, their friendship and alliances sealed in stone for all eternity. 'M.39-40' During this millennium, there was little to no records of the Alfa Legion and their doings. The very few existing records tell of a civil war within the Legion that almost resulted in its destruction. It was near the end of this period that most records are intact. They say that during a drift back to Subsector Scandivus, the Mighty Battle-Pub accidently crashed into a forest planet called Swedesia due to not only the large amounts of alcohol the pilots of the barge were drinking, but also due to damage caused by unknown hostile weapons beforehand. After the massive crash, the surprisingly large amount of survivors gathered and tried to re-organize themselves. That is when a battle-bruva by the name of Busa stepped forward, and with large amounts luck, charisma and expertised combat, he took place as the new Chapter Master, and thus became “Alfabusa”. The Alfa Legion rebuilt and recovered quickly under Alfabusa’s guidance, Swedesia becoming the Alfa Legion’s new homeworld and the crashed Battle-Pub being rebuilt into a ground-based Fortress-Monastery. It was during this time that the Legion underwent some huge changes, so that no large-scale civil war could possibly happen again. The hugest change was that each Company in the Legion became specialized in one unique area, examples being that the Alfa Legion’s navy was assigned fully to the 9th Company’s control, and the 2nd Company gained full control of the Alfa Legion’s vehicle pool, and so forth. The Ordo Alfus looked upon the developments of the Alfa Legion in secret, and found it quite interesting. They decided to place the Legion in quarantine, boxing them inside Subsector Scandivus. The reason for this is up for debate, as it has not yet been established. Perhaps they wanted to poke and push developments of the Alfa Legion to the point where it could become an extremely deadly weapon. Perhaps they were unsure if the Alfa Legion were going corrupt from the amount of xenos and heretics that were redeemed and used in both development and warfare. Nothing has been made certain, except for the fact that the Ordo Alfus has yet never decided to put an end to the Legion. 'M.40-41:' During a series of attacks made by the Dark Eldar within the Subsector, a small force of Alfa Legionnaires managed to accidently escape from the quarantine set up by the Ordo Alfus in a chase. That is when the Legion for the first time made contact with the Crimson Tigers Space Marine Chapter. As the Tigers found out about the Alfa Legion, they looked upon it with disgust, and in righteous rage declared a war against it. The Crimson Tigers and their many allies (including the Novamarines, the Mortificators, the Praetors of Orpheus, the Sons of Guilliman and the Ultramarines), attacked Subsector Scandivus, and managed to invade Swedesia. This war was brutal and long, with many Legionnaires becoming causalities. However, the Alfa Legion managed to strike back, and the war ended when the Ordo Alfus intervened just after Chapter Master Retinens of the Crimson Tigers had been slain. After this conflict, the Alfa Legion became well-known. Many Space Marine Chapters except the Blood Ravens, The Steel Lords and the Space Wolves now looked upon the Alfa Legion with contempt at the very least. A few Crimson Tigers managed to escape the Legion and are currently stationed on Macragge, trying to rebuild themselves. Other Crimson Tigers were integrated into the Alfa Legion, and the Crimson Tiger’s homeworld was annexed for the Legions use, expanding the Legion’s territory and the quarantine set up by the Ordo Alfus. Nearing the end of the 41st Millennium, the Alfa Legion’s 6th Company was sent out to halt a siege by Chaos invaders located on the planet Cocania V in their newly gained territory. However, during mysterious circumstances the 6th Company never arrived, and was instead flung off course. No traces except for a final distress-signal from the 6th Company Captain Black could be found, and they are now listed as MIA. This huge loss scarred the Legion heavily, and due to them just having exited a ferocious war against many other Space Marine Chapters, they became very vulnerable. 'M.41-42:' Due to problems with renegade Guardsmen in the Subsector, the Alfa Legion currently has trouble regaining its strength, resulting in it mostly being stationed on Swedesia, avoiding fights unless necessary. Which is unfortunate, for one of the most crucial wars in Legion history is about to be carried out… The Scandivus Subsector Swedesia, the Alfa Legions' Homeworld is located within the Scandivus Subsector in the Segmentum Obscurus. The largest System in the Subsector is the Swedus System, which Includes Swedesia. Polonus Prime: 'The second largest planet in the system after Swedesia. A beautiful green planet. People from Polonus Prime are Brave and Intelligent, but they always happened to be under the rule of fools that stood in the way of their empire to expand in the Dark Age of Technology. Polonus Prime is a recruiting world for Alfa Legion and it supplies Swedesia with its famous Polonian vodka, food, and a myriad of other supplies. Every Person in Polonus Prime must survive 3 years in a fearsome place called Gimbassium. If you pass it you can call yourself a true Polonian and live allong others, young people in there are called gimbusy. '''Armora V '- A huge hive world, It carries a huge population. Parts of the planet are divided into "states" such as the Iowa state, or the Saxon state, and so on.The average citizen is hardworking, and fairly patriotic, making them excellent recruits for the Alfa Legions' Imperial Guard ranks. '''Harena III - A world close to nothing more then a huge sandball. Most of the water is located at the poles, and is surrounded by the savannah whcih includes the majority of the planets wildlife. The inhabitants of this world are tough survivalists, making them exceptional recruits for the Alfa Legion. Dimidium: Half of the planet is covered by mighty forests and mountains. Whereas the other half is occupied by a massive, slowly expanding Hive City. The deforestation takes time and large amounts of resources, mainly due to the numerous Feral Ork tribes who inhabit the forests. Ikeaus: The only Forge World in the Scandivus Subsector, The entire Forge World is under command of Magos 'Ingvardion Camprandt'. They are known for selling and delivering their cheap, albeit unassembled products throughout the sector. Germanis: '''Large Moon of Swedesia. '''Xyleran - An abandoned mining world containing no other known sentient life, this world contains several small, abandoned settlements which were originally mining towns. It is believed that the Space Marines of the Ravens of Xylus 2nd company are currently stranded on the world, after their Strike Cruiser was shot down by a stray missle barrage supposedly fired from Alfa Legion ships. The Alfa Legion's Naval Command has dismissed all claims of this being the case. Norwesia - Neighbor planet of Swedesia. A self-sufficient garden world inhabited and ruled by a caste of wealthy noblemen. All menial tasks are carried out by its legion of Servitors. Finda '''- A Fortress World locked in constant warfare with rebelling armies of Traitor Guardsmen. The planet has cold, inhumane winters and is covered in an eternal night. '''Stonia - Unknown The Judgement of Harrion: Space Hulk orbiting Swedesia. Italicus '- Produces some of the best Pizzas in the Sector. '''Cocainia V '- BY THE ORDO ALFUS Homeworld The Alfa Legions homeworld; 'Swedesia' is a cold and unforgiving place. A snowy Death World populated by vicious wildlife and primitive Warrior-tribes known as 'Swedakiins'. Back when the Alfa Legion was still a Fleet-Based Chapter, not long after recieving the Battle Barge known as The Mighty Battle-Pub, The ship's pilots happened to be heavily intoxicated by the Holy Alcohol served upon the ship, and they came to crash on the planet of Swedesia. The ship's massive collison with the planet caused large amounts of dust to be thrown into the atmosphere, halting sunlight from reaching the planet, and effectively causing the planet to enter a seemingly permanent Ice age. The Alfa Legionnaires claimed the planet as their home and the crashed Battle-Pub was to be used as their Fortress-Monestary. The planet itself slowly orbits a weak star and is covered by vast landscapes of snow and strange forests. The flora and fauna of Swedesia have amazingly adapted themselves to survive with close to no sunlight. These are a few examples of Swedesian fauna: '''Isbjérn - '''Animals not too unlike the Polar bears of ancient Terra, albeit larger and significantly more dangerous. These creatures are sometimes utilised by both the Swedakiin Tribesmen and Alfa Legion for transportation and in battle. '''Mamuth - '''Giant wooly elephant-like creatures, whose tusks count over 5 meters in length. They are hunted by the Swedakiins for their meat and tusks. '''The Swedakiins are the indigenous people of Swedesia. They are violent, muscular Abhumans who grow large beards. They are divided into several clans and tribes. Riding the Isbjérns and wielding their might battleaxes they fight and pillage eachother for territory and resources. Swedakiin culture includes activities such as throwing ale and mead at people, and as a test to prove their strength ride the Mamuth kind in a daring contest of brute endurance. The Alfa Legion has on some occasions tried to recruit the Swedakiins, but all attempts so far have failed as they seem to have a tendency to beat the crap out of anyone that isn't one of their own. The Battle-Pub The Mighty Battle-pub. The most important stronghold of The Alfa Legion. It is the cornerstone of their social lives within the legion. It is a place to plan, to relax, to discuss the general happening in the galaxy. However, the Battle-pub has been destroyed multiple times under a myriad of different cirumstances, leading it to being rebuilt and improved. The latest Iteration features a Pinball machine, and is designed for Deep-Striking from a Capital Ship, to speed up replacement. Currently, the Battle-pub is in its 4th incarnation, and its predecessors have been reduced to rubble, in chronological order: Battlepub Mk I: Destroyed by Proxy Dark Eldar, who ambushed a thunderhawk on final Approach, knocking it out of the sky. the destruction of the battlepub led to the discovery of the Portalbox relic by the various legionnaires present at the time of the crash. Battlepub Mk II: Destroyed twice. the first time was by Havoc Blitzkrieg, who, getting carried away, blew up the battlepub with a Basilisk Earthshaker round. Havoc then went back in time, and disabled the Basilisk by shooting the cannon before it could fire, thus preventing the battlepubs destruction. The Second Destruction was caused by Stormcloak the Swift, who Destroyed the building to kill a guardsman. was then forced to build the next Iteration alone, and with the constant interruptions of Centurion Chaplain Athellenes offering him beers without end. Battlepub Mk III: Never completed, destroyed by an Insane Koreon before it could be completed by Stormcloak the Swift, replaced by the Battlepub Mk IV with assistance of the Adeptus Mechanicus. Heraldry The Alfa Legionnaires' power armour is painted grey, light blue and black. Some variations of colour exist between the companies, and some degree of personal heraldry occur. Notable Battles 'The Baldening of Burke' The Alfa legion has turned over almost all naval duties to the 9th company, an odd move considering how the 9th company is composed strictly devastators. However under the hand of Captain ‘Bald Admiral’ Burke the 9th company has applied its use of terrifying ordnance delivery to space combat, resulting in some of the most ‘ork-like’ space battles known in the Imperium of Man. Captain Burkes moment of true glory can be brought to the SPESS MOON over the Alfa legions GLORIOUS Homeworld Swedesia. The entire orbital grid had been knocked out by an invading fleet of Chaos warships outnumbering the Alfa legions chapter fleet nearly 20:1 and nearly 30:1 in numbers of capitals. Chapter Master Alfabusa stood on the bridge of the mighty battle barge ‘The Bluminator’ coldly looking out to the Chaos fleet, feeling the cackling admiral of the fleet play with his mind. BUT NOH! The Bald resisted the warp and the bald shall resist the warp once more! Chapter Master Alfabusa had the blessed the blessed guidance of THE EMPRAH bestowed upon him and had sent his captains out in search of any and all aid they could muster for the coming SPESS BATTUL. Turning back to the communications officer, Chapter Master Alfabusa slumped his shoulders as he knew he would FHAEL THE EMPRAH in the coming space battle. The Chaos fleet advanced, much like the puckered advance of Commander Boreales forever receding hairline, fear was felt all throughout the fleet. Suddenly Before the bridge of the Steve-bluming-onion a mighty warp gate opened, directly over the Chaos fleet. Captain Burke of the 9th company had arrived riding a Grand cruiser like a mighty steed onto the field of battle. Chapter Master Alfabusa stood in awe as the captain led a combined force of nine emperor class battleships and their supporting fleets directly through the center of the Chaos fleet, each ship wildly doing barrel rolls while shooting every weapon. The ship to ship vox officer was clawing his earpiece off in a vain attempt to preserve his hearing as deafening screams of “FHOR THE EMPRAH!!!!!!” filled the bridge. The sight was a truly magnificent display of Imperial firepower, it looked like the orks were invading times two. The sheer tactical genius in such a massed fleet maneuver made Creed on cadia look to the sky and shed a single manly tear before going back to planning how to effectively fit an imperator titan in a spent bolter casing. Chapter Master Alfabusa stood before the mighty scene as Captain Burke jumped from the grand cruiser he was on directly through the bridge window of a Chaos battleship. After what seemed like only a few moments the Chaos battleship began immediately ramming the nearest Chaos capital before blowing its entire munitions load all over the bridge of the offending capital ship. The battle was incredibly short by naval standards, 34 minutes later the entire Chaos fleet was in ruins as their smoking engine ports and blown munitions loads made it clear the stamina filled Imperial ships were the clear victors over the crippled and abused Chaos fleet. Captain Burke received the highest naval honor from the chapter that day from Chapter Master Alfabusa himself, the almighty title of ‘Bald Admiral’ of the chapter. 'The Rising Spear' The 12th Company, regarded as a dishonoured company by the rest causes of it's Former Captain, was given over to Ares to command and the very first of their engagements was against the Imperial Guard Rebellion which was rife all over Swedesia. The 12th was ordered by Alfabusa himself to deal with the Rebel Guard while the rest of the Chapter prepared for the imminent Invasion of the Crimson Tigers. During the entire engagement, Ares fought at the front line, providing a great morale boost with Oratory and Conviction in the Emperor and his power. With Zeal and Fury did the 12th descend upon the Rebel guard. They barely Kept the Rebel Guard in check for 3 days, and suffered some casualties because of it. When Ares fully Implemented rapid teleportation technology into the Company however, the tide turned, and the Rebel Guard was pushed back to their strongholds on the 4th day. Undaunted, the 12th Company quickly gathered up, and assaulted one of the three major Strongholds on the 5th Day, leaving the rest of Swedesia seemingly open for a counter-attack. On the 6th day, The Rebel Guard Made their move, and tried attacking the BattlePub, Alfabusa prepared his defences, but to his surprise, the Entire 12th Company suddenly appeared in front of the Rebel Guard army, and viciously attacked, turning the snow red with human blood, and littering it with a lot of Wrecked Leman Russ tanks. The Guard Army took 65% Losses before they had to retreat from the onslaught. Taking no break, the 12th company attacked the 2nd Stronghold on the same day, taking them by surprise and swiftly taking the stronghold. On the 7th day the whole 12th Company, with Ares at their lead, appeared at the last stronghold, and demanded An unconditional Surrender. The Rebels Complied, and threw their leader over the walls to be dealt with. Ares himself took a Bolt Pistol and shot the Leader in the head, and proceeded to hand the rebels over to the Imperial Guard for trial. For Ares and the 12th Company's Actions, the 12th Company was dubbed "The Spear of Swedesia". Honoured Beyond Measure, and having regained their honour, even at a cost of over 35 Battle-Bruvas, they Gathered back at the Battle-Pub, recovering, and preparing for the war ahead of them. When the time comes, the 12th Company will not be found wanting... 'Loss Of The 6th Company' During the siege of Cocainia V, The 6th Company were called to completely destroy all heretical forces with the use of their advanced noise weapon technology. However, they were flung off course because their Navigator was distracted and delayed by a certain picture. As soon as their battle barges pierced through the dark veil, they were lost forever, taken by the darkness of the Warp itself. Their current status and location is unknown, and there has been no contact aside from a single distress signal from Company Captain Black. The entire company is now listed as MIA and the search for their Battle Barge continues, due to very valuable relics supposedly held upon the ship. One such relic is the Legendary Steve Blum Sound Screamer Cannon, AKA, The BlumMasta. A devastating cannon, supposedly created by the legendary Psyker, Steve Blum, who was able to control numerous amounts of people, and "Speak through them," as if he were them. Without the aid of the sixth company, Cocainia V fell, and the forces of Chaos gained access to near limitless supplies of the best Cocaine. Combat Doctrine The Alfa Legion frequently uses the manouver "Steel Rain", which involves multiple, simultaneous and devastating defensive deep strikes against their foes, as adopted from the Blood Ravens chapter. Each Company of the Alfa Legion has their own doctrine. For example, a tactic called 'Baldrealis' is peformed exclusively by the 3rd Company, which involves blinding the enemy with photos of Captain Boreales baldness. Chapter Master Alfabusa often leads the Chapter into battle equipped with his favoured and blessed weapons which are known to be the mighty power fist dubbed; 'The Fist of Calvitium', and a melta pistol (also known as an inferno gun - used by the inquisition to an extent). They are also known for bringing their relics into battle, as well as stealing both the enemies weaponry and tactics to use against them. The Alfa Legion commonly utilizes experimental weaponry, such as Plague-based weapons and advanced Noise weaponry. Their Naval doctrine is heavily different from the ground doctrine, mostly because the 9th company is about as effective as a redshirt guardsman with a toothpick fighting a bio-titan when deployed on the ground. Gene-Seed The gene-seed of the Alfa Legion is still capable of producing all nineteen organ implants that facilitate the transformation of a normal man into a Space Marine. Although due to a terrible accident in the chapters Apothecarion, the members of the Alfa Legion possess a mutation that prevents hair-growth. Some marines make up for this by wearing the holy Astartes-Pattern Wigs, designed specifically by the Adeptus Biologicus for the Alfa Legion to counter effect Astartes - Pattern baldness, often suffered by Indrick Boreale, who was one of the founding marines of this hair saving technique. Relics The Alfa Legion is known for recieveing many gifts from other chapters, as well as finding unusual amounts of relics. It is assumed that most of the found artifacts on their planet are actually parts of the crashed wreckage of their Battle-Pub. The Sacred Toasted Sammich Maker - This was a long lost relic of the dark ages. It was found by Dr. White during his searched through the battle-pubs attic one boring wednesday afternoon. With its mighty titan class plasma-heated toasting plates, it is capable of making meals so fulfulling and tasty that even a astartes will be satisfied for several days. The machine spirit itself makes sure that the toasties it creates are perfect. All attempts by the Adeptus mechanicus to procure the device for study have failed, as White refuses to release it stating "Fuck off, its mine". 'The Bathblad'e' - A unique Super-heavy assault transport of unknown origin. A gigantic mobile fortress on tracks. It is armed with various counter-plague weapons such as the 'Brush Cannon' that using its needle thrower to shower the enemies with tiny plasma needles. As well as several 'Bleacher cannons' that fire cleaning acid. It is also equipped with a mighty 'Soap Mortar' that bombards the enemy with sanctioned soap. As Chapter Master Alfabusa suggests, it is best deployed for use against the forces of Nurgle, as it is extremely effective at this. The Bathblade was first found by the Techpriests of the Adeptus Mechanicus. They tried several times to get rid of the monstrosity, because even they didn't want it. It was offered to several Space Marine chapters but all of them refused. Most likely because they would get laughed at by fellow Chapters. The Alfa Legion however, accepted the gift gladly. ''The Kitchen Raider' - 'The Twin-spirit of the bathblade, Armed with two devastating sponston-mounted Bathtub-cannons, The Laundry assault cannon with Mastercrafted Soap-ammunition, and the BALD banner. Recommended in deployments against Nurgle troops. The Kitchen Raider is the courtesy of Waroth, The Krogan Obliterator. 'The BlumMasta' - A modified Blastmaster cannon, purified to only play the approved words of the mighty Steve Blum. ''Disco-Titan Pubbus' - A Warhound titan gifted by the Collegia Titanica and modified by the chapters Techpriests to incorporate a powerful Sonic Weapon Electric Guitar. It is also outfitted with a DDU (Disco Dance Unit) that overrides the titans Movement-cores and allows the titan use devastating dance moves against the enemy. 'The Sword-Russ' - A Leman Russ variant with all of its ranged weapons replaced with Chainswords. It is manned only by Commissars and is currently in the possession of BY THE ORDO ALFUS. 'The Land Raver' - A strange Land Raider with Sonic Weaponry found one Thursday evening when the Alfa Legion was purging heretics on a planet near the Eye of Terror. Techmarines of the chapter have tried purifying it, but resulted in one of them going insane. According to the Techmarines it can only be piloted by Noise Marines. 'The Main Cannot' - A cannot held secret by the chapter. It uses a Chapter baldness as ammo and is supposedly designed for taking down Craftworlds, though has never been tested. 'The Levitating Soap Stand' - Allegedly found by a certain chaos sorceror of the chapter, it is as its name says, a soap stand that levitates. Used to refuel and supply ammunitions to the various vehicles of the chapter in combat situations. Also has a built in lascannon. 'The Plasmelta series of Firearms' - 'A Series of weapons created by the unholy union of a Plasma Pistol and a Melta Gun pistol, their offspring are as dangerous as they are colorful, being able to fire armor-piercing charged shots, as well as simulataneously firing a hot wave of melta. Captain Earndil is credited with the construction of this weapon for as he says "Well, Plasma looked kinda lonely since his wife left, so I took him to a pistol brothel and hooked him up with Melta. Eh, might've ended in his ex-wife's death, but honestly, it was worth it for these little beauties." ''The Railblade' '- A peice of floating technoheresy that is simply a baneblade that someone has replaced the guns with railguns and a very experimental anti grav generator (prone to breaking down). it is usualy found near the basilisks sniping everything that moves on the distant battlefeild, it was given to the alfa legion by some weeaboo faggot with split personality disorder. PubbusTitan.png|Pubbus, the Disco-Class Warhound Titan. Land raver 2.jpg|The terrifying Land Raver with its devastating noise weapons. Swordruss.png|The Sword-Russ in all its glory. Bathblade.png|An illustration of the Bathblade. Chapter Fleet The Alfa Legion posesses a formidable fleet, which is commandeered almost exclusively by the 9th Company. These are the most notable ships of the Chapter fleet. • ''The Mighty Battle-Pub' • Battle Barge''' 'The Bluminator'' • Battle Barge ''The Steve-bluming-onion'' • Battle Barge ''Litany of Bald'' •' Battle Barge ''''Kitten Master' •''' Strike Cruiser 'WUB-WUB'' • Strike Cruiser' 'Björk'' • Strike Cruiser 'Bald's Fury' • Strike Cruiser 'Steel Strike' • Strike Cruiser 'Swedesian Steel' Quotes Notable Members '' 'Alfabusa - '''Chapter Master' - Our Lord and Founder. TheCakeMaker -''' Captain of the 1st Company/ Honor Guard''' - I SHALL DEFEAT SAWYER Brother Vallaeus - Captain of the 2nd Company - ULTRAFAP. White - Captain of the 3rd Company - STORMTROOPERS AND BOOZE''' ThunderPsyker - '''Captain of the 4th Company - Fuck this, I have Baneblades Earndil - Captain of the 5th Company - "Plasma Gun Chronicles" Noise Champion Black - Captain of the 6th Company - Goes to 11 Kage, The Retarded Laugh Marine - Captain of 7th Company - BAHAHAHAHAHAH Grigori Bastion - Captain of the 8th Company - Finnish Mahreen - VODKAAA. Burke - Captain of the 9th Company - "How do I ground warfare?"' '''Lord Commissar Wolf - '''Captain of the 11th Company' -Aka Captain Useless 1''' Ares - '''Captain of the 12th Company - I got no catchphrase''' Nexus - Champion Plague {C} ChapterMasterAlfabusar.png|Chapter Master Alfabusa, Our Lord and Founder. BaldAdmiralBurke.png|Captain 'Bald Admiral' Burke of the 9th Company VallaeusF.png|Captain Vallaeus of the 2nd Company. DiscosereagnN.png|Disco Sergeant Garrot. (Said to be one of the most handsome Marines in the Chapter) Companies These are the current companies of The Alfa Legion. The numbers and members are constantly shifting, it would be a fools hope to track who would be in each at all times, due to the chaotic nature of the chapter . But this is the current documentation for doing so. In current records - there are 12 present companies, each having varied numbers. All companies have sacred duties, symbols, tactics and of course, equipment specialized to their degree of duty as proclaimed and acknowledged by our faithful Chapter master Alfabusa, and his Veteran Guard which set the example for the chapter. 1st Company -'' "The Honor Guard"'' TheCakeMaker - Captain L!F3 Dr. White, Psyker - Sergeant Van_Hicksing_UK -AL- Veteran-Bruder Lonar Failsnake Eliphas the Inheritor General Sturnn Punishment Keldin Floofus V-M Reclusiarch Grimaldus Lord Steve Blum The Inheritor AWarGuy Squad_Trooper Dr. Steak Jaded Mask Khornate Daemon Prince Zeimaste sigvardsteel {C} 2nd Company - "Utilizes many kinds of armor and vehicles" 'Brother Vallaeus - Captain' PYROBLASTER {VOK} BIG BOSS FireNewb C0MR4DE {RoFL}Sgt. Sarge* Ikidarsha Brandon Davian Thule AngryMarine Kasrkin Saser Exterminatech_Marine_Kline Star Adder .:GRB:. Silber: Jaeniern Kael Athellenas Toxicz Ancient Fusiticus Warmaster Radec {C} 3rd Company - "Shitloads of Stormtroopers." Dr. White - Captain Billy-Bob Tangus Banefieldeth Brandon Captain Titus Remembrancer Tangus LarryLuxus {C} 4th Company - ''"Uses many variants of the mighty Baneblade"'' ThunderPsyker - Captain COMMISSAR FUKLAW RB StupidLikeAFox slightly less lowly sergeant General Karl von Korbinian The God Emperor mrgrunt Old man Angelos Wilcol Cirno Ambrute deadlemming Fanofwar40k {C} Seegineer 5th Company - "CQC with Plague-based weapons" Earndil - Captain MarchingHammers BTac Iron Warrior Zorlok Adam Jensen Radec(Brikkfist The Stormnob) The Duke of Derpshire Plague terminator Damnos Gareth Gobecoque 6th Company STATUS UNKNOWN - "Use of advanced noise technology" Noise Champion Black - Captain NOOBINATOR™ Easley Bigglesworth Tom FR DarkHunter17 Spellknite Garrot Surplus Barbeques JIT Nash Raven-Glock DarkAvenger2411 BTac Iron Warrior Zorlok Choir Master Nightmare Suchar BassMarine FIN {C} 7th Company -'' "Full Assault via retarded laughs and combustions"'' Kage, The Retarded Laugh Marine - Captain Lord Commissar Kyubey CREEEEEED!!!Ranger drover95 Pepsiman An Awe-Inspiring DJ Pony FRAG Maj. Gen Daniel RIP-SA Tekrano-4 days!V-T Assault Marine Apothecary Gorox7 Chairmaster Stargate_Nerd Ven V-T xHAVOCx Khaine Vanguard Veteran Snerfalgus petra1965 SkyDiver Pyralis Erich teh Assault muhreen Brother Liam Jubas Battle Brother Evans {C} 8th Company - "Defensive Terminator Tortoise formations with use of flamers and hammers" TheLemonGrenade - Captain Zeldalad Shnooze MIA Mugman Major Blackmore Infinite SPESS MEHRENS NinjaBob Reaver FIDo Del Castro Adaptus Jack the Techpriest Dragon NgInferno {C} 9th Company - "Naval geniuses by imperial standards, ground based problems tend to result in the company driving ships into the planet. The 9th company is also the largest company."' ''Burke - Captain' The Milk Man Borealic Feilure Sven Sammulsson Shalderave Hatchet Harry Klaw The god emperor Shas'O Vior'la Shovah D'sISDuffman123 Retinens the Hero King of Butthurt Asstits uSsSu Rocketmac Orange! Redlief Head Chaplain Stormcloak the Swift bjjh97 Captain Diomodes Deoxys unknown Inquisitor Assassin Magnus Thall Phantam Headcrabwarrior ☼|DB|☼ Aleksandros |EQRG|: Necron Overlord Gruncle: GaryGibbon 10538 dead dan Sgtcandy Commissar RocketMac BlueFlytrap hazard58 Bahld Borealic Maiden black_legion Moltova Tomb Spyder DrDeadpool1337 天理何在 Spudmeister B0bthebum Dingus ThePinkiePieGuy 195q1 Necron Overlord Gruncle 11th Company - "" Lord Commissar Wolf - Captain 12th Company -''' "Makes great use of the Diversity of its members and Teleportation to get to were they are needed" '''Ares - Captain Eldrad Ulthran Arto Soldier of Darkness Ciphas Cain Warmek Hdudephoenix Path Taufinder JREYN1550 Huller Boston Street Sweeper Sanguis Corvus Vindicare Xero Moon Def Oatsey the animate helmet Warp Loner Harkus (Khorneflakes) Grunt Likhos The Scylla Medic Mortarion JammySatsuma MarcusEFN Angron Thal'kyr Apothecary Death Jak'rai Riften Wild__Mike Cuppycake MikeJMurdock Booda the mad Delred Sir Salmon Araghast Chaos Sorceror Killjoy Demonlord, Lord of Cheesecake Kaidon Einfachkreig Argus the Bold and Foolish Mourne KC Isaac Stryker Bolo MK. XXXIII 'Deltus' Brother-Sergeant Winter Captain Forrix Corvus Corax fritts the chaos sorcerer (alfaL) Inquisitor Overlord Leman Russ Tzeentch Lord Castellan Usakar E. Creed Magnus The Red Pandicoc Reclusiarch Grimaldus Rahilblitz Ranger Nyu Reedy Sanguinius Skribbulz da Mekboy TechPriestKardel Techscot The Cleaner GMG S_I_V (FIN) Admiral Anderson landraider99 Prometheus Tech Maximus Lord Commissar Fancycakes Lmpwrkr random 1338 Sprinkle Dinkles Alfa Legion in Tabletop The Following rules are best meant for use in the Space Marines codex. HQ: Chapter Master Alfabusa Unit Type: '''Infantry WS6 BS5 S4 T4 W3 A3 I1 LD10 Sv+2 '''Wargear: Artificer armor, Master crafted power dildo, Inferno pistol '''''Special rules: Independent character: Though Alfabusa is an Independent Character, Nexus and Alfabusa always treated as a squad, and must stay within coherency of eachother. Whenever Alfabusa joins a squad however, they are all treated as a part of the same squad. Orbital Bombardment Balding Aura: Chapter Master Alfabusa has a +3 Homosexuality save Shining Baldness: Alfabusa's scalp has been waxed and polished to a mirror shine, it has been known to blind enemies who look directly at it. In your opponents shooting phase, any shots directed at Alfabusa are reduced to BS1. This effect only applies to Chapter Master Alfabusa and not any unit he may be attached to or near. With friends like these: Any army that includes Chapter Master Alfabusa as a HQ choice MUST also include Champion Plague Nexus. ---- HQ: Champion Plague Nexus Unit Type: ''Infantry'' WS5 BS0 S4 T5 W2 A3 I1 LD8 Sv+3 Wargear: Mark Of Nurgle, Master-Crafted two-handed Power weapon Special rules: ''' '''No fun allowed: While Nexus is in play, Neither players are allowed to express any joy or excitement. This rule is in effect until Nexus is removed as a casualty. Kickhammer: If Champion Plague Nexus is attached to a unit roll a D6 for each model at the start of your shooting phase. On a +3 the model has either kissed enough ass or remained somber and joyless for Nexus to ignore them. If the test is failed, the model is ejected from the squad (use a D6 and scatter dice to determine distance and direction). Ejected models cannot shoot this turn. Ejected models return to squad formation in the following turn. Gallery 1st.jpg|Alfa Legion 1st Company banner 2nd.png|Alfa Legion 2nd Company banner 3rd.png|Alfa Legion 3rd Company banner 4th.png|Alfa Legion 4th Company banner 5th.png|Alfa Legion 5th Company banner 6th.png|Alfa Legion 6th Company banner 7th.png|Alfa Legion 7th Company Banner 8th.png|Alfa Legion 8th Company banner 9th.png|Alfa Legion 9th Company banner 10th.png|Alfa Legion 10th Company banner VQNK0.png|Alfa Legion 12th Company Banner|link=http://i.imgur.com/VQNK0.png Category:Humor Category:Space Marine Chapters